jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
Avdol
Introduction Muhammad Avdol (モハメド・アヴドゥル Mohamedo Avuduru) is a core ally in Stardust Crusaders. Introduced as an old Egyptian friend of Joseph Joestar, he joins the group on their journey to defeat DIO, providing cultural wisdom and guidance along the way. Avdol is a strong character focused around his extremely solid normals, but lacks some of the longer high damage combos other top tier characters have. Movelist Normals Stand ON: 5A - Does a forward strike that seems to hit with the tips of his fingers. 5B - Does a front step kick. 5C - Swings his arm in a hook like motion and hits with his palm. 2A - A short crouching strike angled downwards. 2B - Magician's Red appears and makes a small flame. 2C - Magician's Red does a sweeping hook. Knocks down, has good range. j.A - A jumping knee strike. j.B - Same as j.A. j.C - A jumping front kick. Stand On: 5A - A quick stike that leaves a small flame. 5B - Flaming hook style punch. Decent range. 5C - A front flaming roundhouse kick. Good range and also moves the player forward. 2A - Short range leg kick. 2B - Short range palm strike to the stomach. 2C - Overhand strike that looks like an overhead but isn't. j.A - Does a jumping angled kick. j.B - Same as above but a stronger variation. j.C - A jumping version of the his crouching 2B. Command Normals Stand OFF 6A - Low Step kick to the shin. 6C - Does a standing version of s.2B. 66A - Dashing B, but knocks down opponent Stand ON 6A - Makes a small flame appear in front of him. 4B - 3-hit max upwards reaching AA strike. 66B - Dashing 2 hit kick. Cancellable. 66C - Cancellable version s.5C Special Moves Crossfire Hurricane - 236 + A/B/C Fires an ankh shaped fireball across the screen. With stand on, depending on the button pressed to do the move, the fire ankh will travel further. While Stand ON it can be cancelled into a second fireball using a different button. Fire Wall - 623 + A/B/C Magician's Red appears and thrusts himself into the air. With stand off Magician's Red travels forward a little before leaping into the air, the Distance/Damage/Height varies with the strength of the button pressed. When used with stand on Abdul will follow Magician's Red up, deals more damage and more hits but doesn't travel forwards across the ground first. Flame Sensor - 214 + A/B/C (Can be held) Makes a flaming cross that travels towards the opponent. Explodes when either the button is released or after a short time. The stronger the button the used, the faster and further the ankh will travel. Good after 2C to keep pressure on the opponent and restart okizeme. Fire Eagle (In Air) - ' 623 + A/B/C' Magician's Red appears and does an angled dive kick in which Abdul follows him down. If used with Stand ON Avdol will travel backwards a short distance while Magician's Red does the dive kick, this also activates remote control (see below). Hell Fire -' 63214 + A/B/C'' Great command grab, Magician's Red grabs the opponent by the face and makes them explode. Easily comboed into and makes for a nice and flashy looking combo ender. Can be blocked. Good range. After connecting, you can start your okizeme game or combo (S+5A, 5B, 5C) before your opponent has a chance to recover. NOTE: You can only combo if you did the grab in stand off mode. ''Remote Control -'' '''6 + AA(Stand ON) or 236 + S(Stand OFF) Magician's Red dashes out and does a maximum of 2 hits with knockdown when using the 236 + S version. When activated you will control Magician's Red whilst Abdul stands back and poses. BE WARNED if Abdul is hit while you are using Remote Control you will take significantly increased damage. Guard Cancel - 623 + A (While blocking) Magician's Red counter attacks with a flame pillar. Supers Napalm Bomb -''' 236 + AA''' Abdul and his stand creates an explosion which travels forward dealing quite decent damage. If Abdul or Red are touched in the start up of this move the enemy will remain stunned allowing the entire super to hit them. Crossfire Hurricane Special - 214 + AA Magician's Red unleashes a barrage of flaming Ankhs. You need to be fairly close for it to do maximum damage. Okay okizeme on waking up opponents with either 2a or 9a as they get up. Red Heat Ankh - 623 + AA (Can be held with 1 Button) Super is gas Combos s.5a x 4 - Stand ON chain combo, the chain can linked into s.5b s.5c before the 4th hit of the chain. s.5a, s.5b, s.5c- Basic combo string, can be linked from any of his air normals. s.2a, 2b, 2c - Good for hitting low or crouching opponents, can be linked from any of his air normals. 2a, 5b, 63214c, S+a, s.5b, s.5c - Combo into Command grab with follow up 2b, 63214c, S+a, s.5b, s.5c - Harder to link than the 5b, but it works. 2a, 5b, 623c - a & b versions of the 623 don't have enough active frames hit your opponent. 2b, 2c - Simple combo for knockdown. Tandem Combos Note: Advol has two options after he activates his tandem. He can either roll behind his opponent and hit them repeatedly OR he can follow the tandem with 5b. If using this second option note that 66 5a looks the same as 5b, but it will cause knockdown ending your combo. 5b, 214S (A>B>C) x n - Basic tandem combo. Can be linked from j.c. 2b, 214S (A>B>C) x n - Alternate start for your Tandem. It can be cancelled from 66 2b making it a better option if you are fighting for neutral. Can be linked from j.c but it's odd as you have to his the j.c low to get the 2b to combo. Tandem Follow up j.c, 5b, 63214c, S+a, s.5b, s.5c - Command Grab follow up j.c, 5b, 623c - Dragon Punch Follow up General Strategy When playing Avdol you are going to be looking to use your strong normals to dominate the neutral game. Utilizing them and your decent zoning and oki game can be enough to put someone down. Important Moves 2B: Good normal for building meter, and it's the normal you want to use to confirm into tandem. If timed right, you can punish Kakyoin's 2B because of how fast the startup and active frames are. 2C: Great normal. Good for poking and you can start an oki game with Flame Sensor and Avdol's grab if you get a knockdown. 5B: The normal you want to use to confirm into 63214+C. You can start an oki game on character's with long wakeups if you managed to pull it off after a tandem. All of Avdols Stand normals are really good. The worst is probably s.2B even though it's hitbox is large and can zone out Ice's Dark Space completely. s.2C: Great normal for anti-airs, and can hit enemies with a short hurtbox. s.5B: Your main poking tool when you are in Stand ON. This beats out all of Kakyoin's normals, and it's not a bad tech chase option. Can be cancelled into Crossfire Hurricane for some sweep range pressure. Keep in mind that Crossfire Hurricane can be used twice instantly after the first one. You have to use 236+A first, and recommended to use 236+C afterwards. 214+C/Flame Sensor: Underrated special and incredibly useful. You have both offensive and defensive options when this special move take place. On top of that, you can use Remote/Takeoff to continue pressuring the opponent with normals and potential grabs. Takeoff is very useful with Avdol. Just make sure to call your stand back if you are threatened during remote. Combos When learning Avdol you don't really need to focus on his Tandem combos, but It's recommended to learn his basic combos with his Hell Fire command grab and his Dragon Punch. j.c, 5b, 63214c isn't a bad place to start when starting out. j.c, 5b, 63214c, S+a, s.5b, s.5c Is a little better if you can get a hang of the Stand ON inputs. Eventually you can learn to chain into his tandems with either 5b or 2b for a longer combo and follow up the end of your combo with his Hell Fire grab. Tandem into Command grab Follow up: j.c, 5b, 214S (A>B>C) x n, j.c, 5b, 63214c, S+a, s.5b, s.5c Matchup Strategy Jotaro DIO Vanilla Ice Petshop Kakyoin New Kakyoin Avdol Chaka Khan Polnareff Black Polnareff Iggy Rubber Soul Hol Horse Hol & Boingo Mariah Devo Old Joseph Young Joseph Alessi Category:Characters